


Golden-Boy, My Ass

by VibraniumHeart



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Breeding, Dom Steve Rogers, F/M, Feels, Light Dom/sub, Reader-Insert, Smut, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 19:43:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15914997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VibraniumHeart/pseuds/VibraniumHeart
Summary: Thursday nights are movie nights with Steve Rogers. You're an Omega. He's an Alpha. You've always been friends, toeing a fine line at that though. What happens when your heat comes early and a certain super-soldier notices first? Can America's "golden boy" resist? Does he want to?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Havenlyfics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Havenlyfics/gifts).



Thursday nights were movie nights for you and a certain super soldier, the star-spangled man with a plan, Steve Rogers. So long as he didn't have a mission, of course. You two had been friends since you'd met in the chaos of the attack of the chitauri on the city. He'd saved your life with the iconic shield, flashed you that boyish grin of his and the rest was history. Your apartment was small but cozy, plenty room enough for you and the stray cat you sometimes housed on cold nights that you'd named Rufio, due to his black mane that stuck up in a mohawk down his spine. 

It's nearing 6 pm when three sharp knocks sound against your door and you fight the urge to roll your eyes. He would probably sense it behind the wood. The doorknob twists in your hand as you pull it open to see his smiling face, "You know, Rogers, you don't have to knock. It's not like I'm not expecting you." He frowns a little at that, rubbing the back of his neck, "You should always keep your door locked, (Y/N), and it's polite." At this point in your friendship you're pretty certain Steve and Bucky are single handedly keeping chivarly alive and well. 

He steps in anyway, dressed in his brown leather jacket, too-tight white collared t-shirt and too-tight blue jeans. Was there a super soldier baby gap for christ sake? No one's clothes should be that form fitting. Your own baggy t-shirt and yoga shorts aren't nearly as flattering, but it's not as if you're trying to impress him....well, not anymore. Half the time you weren't sure if Steve was into you or trying to court you or if you really were just friends. You gave up trying to figure it out. 

The look on your face must reveal the way your thoughts have trailed off, as Steve frowns while he toes off his shoes and hangs his jacket up on the hook by the door. "You okay? Something happen?" In a blink he steps into "Captain" mode, the stern set of his jaw and the fire in his eyes all too clear. You snort, "Stand down, Captain. Just spaced out for a second." When he relaxes only slightly you roll your eyes, "Seriously, sweep the apartment if you'd like. I'm gonna make some popcorn. You know the drill."

Halfway through the movie, curled into his side with a blanket over your legs, you realize you've made a mistake. Or rather, Steve does. The comedy movie on the screen is drowned out by the sound of his voice, tight and sharp, tense and commanding, "Doll, you know, it's customary to give a warning in situations like this." He hasn't taken his blue eyes off the screen, though his hand tightens into a fist against your hip. You can feel the bulge of his bicep as it, too, tightens behind your neck. Confusion hits you like a freight train, head cocked to the side to ask him what exactly the fuck he's on about.

Steve shakes his head, eyes still set firmly on the screen, "I should go." It sounds like he's struggling to hold his breath, "Your heat." He rasps as way of further explanation. You draw your bottom lip between your teeth, studying the side of his face, "My heat? It's not due for another week at least." The muscle twitching in his neck is distracting, right up to the light beard dusting over his jaw and the sharp lines of his cheekbones. Your mouth runs dry, an unexpected pulse thrumming insistently between your thighs. Shit. 

Already you can feel yourself get wet, smell Steve's cologne and something stronger underneath, like tart apples and something warmer---cinnamon? Whiskey? Whatever it is, it has you squeezing your thighs together tightly. "Steve, I'm sorry, I didn't realize.." Your eyes clench shut at the sudden swoop of pain in your lower abdomen and you bite down hard to hold in the whine struggling to fight its way out of your throat. Against your will your head drops against his shouler, face buried into his collarbone as you try to breathe through the pain.

Instantly his fingers unclench from your hip, soothe through the locks of your hair as he shushes you gently, "I really should go...." He swallows hard, finally has to draw in a deep breath if he doesn't want to pass out. A groan rumbles through his chest when he catches your scent. He doesn't even try to hold the sound back and it has you pressing your face tighter into his shoulder. "You smell so good." He admits, instinctively tugging at the hair woven between his fingers. 

"Alpha," you whine in response, another pulse against your clit making it hard to form words. It's simultaneously painful and not nearly enough. Steve draws in another ragged breath, grips your hair tighter in his fist, "Don't call me that. Not if...fuck. I have remarkable control, but I have my limits. I can't walk out of here if you keep that up." He chokes out.

Despair twists painfully at your stomach. Definitely just friends then. He wants to leave. As painful as it is, you force yourself back from him and to the other side of the couch and press hard into the arm-rest. You keep your eyes shut, forcing your voice to be as even as you can manage, "Okay, if that's what you want. You should go." 

He doesn't move. He must, again, be able to read you perfectly. "(Y/N), it's not that. You have to know that I do. I want you, Omega." His voice drops so low you swear you can feel the vowels of it against your spine, setting your nerve endings alight. "I'm afraid to lose control with you. Even for an alpha I'm...I don't always know my own strength. I don't want to hurt you." You peep open your eyes to see that he's blushing from his cheeks to the tips of his ears, "I don't want to scare you off."

It's hard to think beyond the deep cadence of his voice that makes you grow wetter with every word. "Please, Steve, stay. There's nothing you could do that could scare me away," you promise, inching slowly back over to him and the intoxicating scent of him. The blue of his eyes catches yours as you approach, "I won't be gentle," he warns tightly.

A sharp moan falls from your lips and that seems to be all the permission he needs. The next few moments are a blur of hands and lips as he claims your mouth in a rough kiss and begins tugging at your clothes and his own. In what feels like no time at all you're naked and so is he, pressed against every hard inch of him as you straddle his lap.

His teeth sink into your lower lip and tug, "Want to fuck you like the bitch you are, Omega." He confesses, manuevering you so you're laying on your stomach on the couch with his chest pressed into your back. "Present for your Alpha." He commands, delivering a sharp slap to your ass cheek. You whimper, settling shakily onto your hands and knees and forearms with your ass propped into the air.

Steve moans and you can just make out the way he's stroking his hard cock behind you. "Good girl," he praises, soothing the sharp sting of his slap with an open palm.

"Alpha," you beg shamelessly, "please, I'm ready." The head of his cock brushes against your folds, short circuiting your brain. "Yeah? You want me to fuck your tight pussy, Omega? Want me to knot your sweet cunt?" Hearing the words from America's golden boy sends another pulse between your thighs and a fresh gush of slick down your thighs. You whine brokenly, trying to push back against him. Another sharp slap sounds against the other cheek. "Say it," he commands, gripping your hip tightly. "Yes," you answer immediately, still trying to wriggle back onto his hard cock.

"Yes, please. I want it. Want your knot so bad."

The head of his cock pushes into you with his own broken moan, "Such a fucking good girl. Knew you would be." He pushes in another inch, forcing the breath in ragged pants from your lungs. You need more, want more, but your mouth refuses to work with every sinful push of his hips into yours. "Gonna give you my knot, baby. You're mine, Omega." His teeth sink into the back of your shoulder as he pushes the rest of the way in with a single thrust that has you keening and whimpering for him. 

The couch cushions nearly rip in your grasp as he pulls back and thrusts in again, just as quick and hard as the first. The hard pebbles of your nipples drag against the cushions with his thrust, your whole body trembling and covered in a fine sheet of sweat.

Steve presses his chest into your back, breathing deeply against the crook of your neck as he delivers another hard thrust, and another, another, until you're making unintelligible sounds, overwhelmed with the sensations rocketing through you. He doesn't pause as his lips brush feather-light over the sweet spot of your neck. "Wanna mark you," he grunts, thrusting harder, grinding his hips against yours to drag the tip of his cock in maddening circles over your gspot.

"Yes," you manage to force the word out of your mouth, arching your neck against his lips in a silent plea. You can feel his chest shudder and shiver against your back. One of his large hands slips around your hips to the crux of your thighs and finds your aching clit. He swipes around it in slow, hard circles as he continues to thrust. "When you cum, Omega," he promises darkly, "Gonna make you feel so good." 

He doesn't seem to mind that speech has abandoned you nearly completely, half-formed whimpers of his name or title falling in a staccato rhythym from your trembling lips. "Your knot," you gasp as he begins to hit your gspot on every thrust, his fingers quickening their pace around your clit. It's a wonder you haven't passed out yet, as ruined by him as you feel. No one will ever compare.

"Please, Alpha. M'so close. So..fuck..so close. Please please please." You chant again and again with every thrust until finally, finally, you feel his knot catch and his teeth sink into your neck just as your orgasm rips through you. You can feel it from behind your belly down to your toes, up to your fluttering eyelashes and in the aching thrum of your clit. You can only half-hear Steve as he releases your neck, "I'm cumming, fuck, gonna fill you up so good, Omega. Mine, fuck, all mine." His words falter to a stop with a long moan as he fills you, still grinding his hips into yours as much as he is able.

His lips ghost over the fresh mating mark on your neck as you slowly, dimly, come down from the high. Somehow he's manuevered you once again so that you're both sitting up, you in his lap, your back against his chest and his own back pressed into the couch as you both struggle to find your breath.

Gentle hands are sweeping up and down your sides, around your belly, up your thighs in a soothing touch. Steve kisses the back of your neck, a laugh rumbling deeply in his chest. "Damn, Omega. That was...not what I expected tonight." He hugs your body closer to his to silently let you know that it was most definitely a welcome surprise.

Your own laugh catches in your throat when he, once again, brushes his lips over the mating mark. "Not what you expected? If I had known it would be like that with you I would have invited you over for every heat I ever had since I've met you." You can feel him smile against your neck, "Better than imagining it on my own, thinking only of you." You add in a coy whisper, nestling back against him in a feign of innocence.

His growl is possessive and immediate, pulling your hips backward to grind against his still hard cock. "Careful, Omega. I'm not afraid to punish a tease." 

A shiver runs through you once more at the dark lilt of his voice and it's enough to have you blinking innocently up at him as you catch the blue of his eyes once more, "Prove it, Captain."

The look in his eyes is all the confirmation that you need that you're both in for a very long few days. That, and he likes his other title almost as much as Alpha.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit short but hope you all enjoy anyway! Warnings; spanking with a belt, dirty talk, breeding kink. Dom/sub elements

Your naked body was stretched out over Steve's boxer clad lap, your arousal already soaking your thighs and he's barely even touched you. His fingertips trace light patterns down your spine. "Are you sure, Omega?"

His other hand is wound in your hair, pulling just enough so that he can make out the expression on your face. Your eyelashes flutter as he strokes over the curve of your ass. 

"Yes, Alpha." You whine, arching back into his burning touch. It sets a fire to your blood, the rush of it thrumming in your ears. His palm connects with a stinging slap, a warning. "What's your safe word?"

With your body and mind both reeling it's difficult to think beyond the points of contact with his skin. "Lemons." You blurt. It was the first word that came to mind.

You hear the metallic jingle of his belt. "Good girl," he purrs seconds before the leather makes contact with your behind. Pleasure sings through you, tearing a broken moan from your throat. Your inner walls clench, your nipples brushing against his thigh and the sheets beneath him as you rock forward.

It also drags your clit over the other thigh, hard with muscle beneath you. Steve released your hair with a sigh, slinging his arm over your hips.

His growl sends a shiver through you. "Bad girl. Didn't say you could move." Another bite of the leather, harder than the last. You sink your teeth into your lip as you moan loudly. Another hit. Another. 

The knot in your belly coiled tighter and tighter, having you on the edge of orgasm in mere minutes. The belt clattered to the floor seconds before he began to massage your red cheeks. "Don't you dare cum." He growled, the tips of his fingers teasing along your folds. 

"Fuck, Alpha. Please." You gasped, trying desperately to grind and fuck yourself against his hand. He hummed. "No." A sob left your open mouth, your body tingling all over with the need to cum.

He pushed a finger into your pussy, crooking it against your g-spot. He began to make slow circles over it, forcing the breath from your lungs. "How bad do you want it, baby?" He taunted, tapping up against your sweet spot. His middle finger probed at your entrance. 

"S-so bad. I'll be good, Alpha." He chuckled darkly at that. "I can smell your sweet cunt. Tell me you want my knot."

His middle and ring finger pushed into your tight pussy, stretching you on his thick fingers. You grasped at his thigh, biting into the muscle to keep yourself from cumming without permission. Steve groaned, bucking his hips upward to rub his cock on your stomach.

"Want it. Want your knot. Please please plea-ohhh." Amidst your babbled pleas he had flipped you onto the bed on your back and settled between your hips. He shoved his boxers down to free his bobbing cock. He gripped it in his fist, lined himself up and sank in with a single roll of his hips.

Pleasure rocketed through you, arching your spine upwards. "Not yet." He moaned against your throat, rolling his hips into yours again and again. 

Each movement brushed the length of his cock against your g-spot, his pelvis grinding against your clit. Your nails raked down his back, your body pulsating with the desperate need for release.

He claimed your mouth in a deep kiss, his tongue sliding against yours as he thrust into you again and again. 

"Now." He gasped against your throat. A growl vibrated through his chest into yours. "Cum for your Alpha." As his knot caught he bit down on your still fresh mating mark.

You squirted onto his cock with a cry of his name. Your orgasm rolled through you, the force of it making your muscles twitch with release. He rolled his hips one last time and then stilled, your name a groan on his lips as his cock pulsed deeply within you.

With a grunt he rolled the two of you over so that you lay sprawled over his chest. He kissed your forehead, brushing sweat-damp tendrils of hair away from your face.

You hummed happily. He grinned back at you. "Should have done that a long time ago, doll." 

"Took you long enough, Captain." His cock twitched inside of you. "Up for round two?" He laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second fic for A03 and my first ever attempt at A/B/O. I hope I have done it justice! For havenlyfics, who was nice enough to send me a request! I may still do Bucky/Reader for this category, and probably make that one a bit darker. We shall see where the winds of inspiration take me. I sincerely hope you all enjoy! And if you do, please leave kudos as they definitely make me feel better about posting rather than just reading on here! xoxo


End file.
